


Wait what?

by issaprincess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaprincess/pseuds/issaprincess
Summary: Wait what?... Levi Ackerman liking someone.... Impossible





	1. Chapter 1

"Great another brat to add to the friend group" Levi thought. He could barely handle the friends he had. Everyone irritated him even his sister he couldn't stand, and she barely talked. All she does is stand over Eren like a dog in it's front yard guarding it's territory. Levi was knocked out of his thought when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Levi you know you should really stop scowling you're face is gonna get stuck like that. Levi glared at the taller man.  
"Fuck off Smith I got better things to do then to glare at you all day" said Levi.  
"I'm just saying, and plus we're getting a new club member today so try to not look like someone just shit in your car. Erwin said, Levi just continued looking ahead, he forgot they were getting a new member in this dumbass club Nile the asshole principle made him join. He said some shit like "this'll be a great opportunity for you to make some friends Levi". Whatever, Levi would treat this member like he treats everyone else in the club; like absolute shit. The club consisted of twenty one members, plus they get a new one today. That's just fucking great.  
They were all standing outside the door of their club room, they were all in the art club of Sina High. It was a fucking Saturday, they shouldn't have to be here, at school where all the drama happens. Levi was a kind of mean kid, he was short but hot none the less. And he wasn't scrawny like the other juniors in the school. Fucking lame. All the girls wanted to be with him and all the guys wanted to be him, it was irritating. This new kid better not be fucking stupid. The new member walked in and.... wait what?... It was a girl with a big ass nose, large framed glasses perched on em, and an extremely messy ponytail. She was wearing fitted black cargo joggers, a tight yellow short sleeved shirt, a black zip up jacket, and black Nikes. There was one thing that stood out to Levi, she had these big ass anime eyes. They were golden brown behindher polished frames and they were bright and full of excitement.  
"Looks like Levi sees something he likes". Levi glared, everyone was looking at him, he didn't care what that big ass blonde blond hound said.  
"Shut up Mike" Levi said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.  
This was gonna be a long day.


	2. Meeting her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange and Levi meet and it gets interesting.

She walked in and Levi was shook. "Hi nice to meet you all my name is Zoe Hange but just call me Hange" she was literally beaming when she said that. "Hey nice to meet you, I'm Nanaba and welcome to the Sina High art club". "Wow", Hange said peeking in the room behind Nanaba. "Are these all of you guy's drawings". "Yep" a short strawberry blonde said. "Everytime we compete against other schools we put the winning drawings or paintings around the room", she continued. Nanaba guided her into the room, letting her look around. "This is amazing". "Woah, who's is this" , Hange said pointing at a drawing of and angel with a black wing and a white wing. It had a halo and horns coming out of it's head. "That right there is Levi's" Mikasa said pointing to her short yet older brother. Oh now she wants ro speak Levi thought. "Yeah it's mine" he said. "That's excellent". People always complimented Levi on his artwork but for some reason from her it seemed different. She had walked over to him and put her hand out. Levi doesn't shake hands but for some reason he shook hers. Her hands were soft and warm, it felt nice. He hasn't felt anything nice since being held in his mother's arms. Her passing made Levi rude and cold but this was nice. He couldn't help but to stare in her eyes, they were warm and inviting. Levi didn't like this at all. He released his hand and walked out of the room and to his car. Everyone was still in shock that he touched her, a new person without spraying them with Windex or Lysol. She turned around looking worried. "Um I'm so sorry did I do something wrong or..". "NO no you did nothing wrong Levi is just the type of guy who doesn't care you know" Nanaba said. "Yeah he's like a wannabe rebel" Eren said. "Shut up Jaeger you stick to him like a fucking dog and it's owner". Eren turned to Jean. "Listen here you horseface shit, I'm not a dog don't ever say that to me". "Or what" Jean said. Eren charged at Jean, pushing him to the floor and punching. Jean rolled them over so he was on Eren punching him. "Jean stop" Marco said grabbing Jean's arms and pulling him off of Eren. Mikasa grabbed Eren by his necklace his dad gave him. "Eren what the hell did Carla say about starting fights". Eren crossed his arms and pouted. "She said if I start another fight with Jean I'm gonna be grounded for 2 months". "Exactly, and do you want to be grounded for 2 months". Eren shook his head no. "Okay then act like it" she said releasing his necklace. Eren turned around and put his hand out. "Sorry for punching you in your face Jean". Jean looked at his hand then slapped it away. "Yeah whatever Jaeger, I doubt this is gonna be the last fight we have anyway". Jean said putting his arm around Marco and walking out. Marco turned his head and mouthed a quick "sorry" and they headed to Jean's car. Hange was looking confused on what just happened. Gunther spoke up, "sorry Hange we're all kind of like a disfunctional family in a way" "Yeah I promise you'll get use to us" Eld said. Him, Gunther, Olou, and Petra walked out and to their cars. "Yeah you're gonna have to if yoy wanna stay in this club" Reiner said laughing. He ruffled her hair as he walked out. Annie close behind him with her arms crossed, and Bertholt behind her. He flashed a nervous smile towards Hange then hurried behind Annie again. "I'm sorry for Eren's actions Hange, that's not a great introduction but we're gonna work on it, see you Monday", Mikasa said. Eren was close behind her with his head down. "Yeah sorry Hange, we'll see you Monday", Eren caught up with his girlfriend and put his arm around her as they walked to his car. Moblit and Nifa walked out hands clasped together. "See you later Hange, nice to meet you hope we can become great friends", Nifa said. "Same for me" Moblit said. "Well that was more interesting than I thought it would be", said Mike. He put his arm around Nanaba and walked out. "See you guys Monday" they said in unison. "C'mon I'll walk you to your car", Erwin said. Hange smiled and walked out in front of him. He closed the door and locked it as they walked out. "So like Mikasa said earlier, I'm sorry for everyone's behavior, we normally act like this". "It's definitely something to get used to" Hange said laughing. "That's the truth" Erwin said. They got to the student parking lot and stopped. "I guess this is where we go our seperate ways, see you Monday", Erwin asked. "Absolutely" said Hange as she got in her car. This high school was gonna be very fun, she thought to herself. She backed up and pulled out of the student lot and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the people who continue reading<  
> :). I'M SORRY I KNOW IT'S BAD THOUGH LIKE I SAID FIRST STORY AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD BE THIS HARD.... *sits down and cries*


	3. Levi's house

"Hey dad I'm home" Hange said walking in her front door and putting her keys on the rack.   
"Hey kiddo how was your day with your new club".  
"It was great, everyone seemed really fun"  
Hange was just about to go upstairs when the doorbell rang. She ran over to the door and opened it. It was Levi, the short male from earlier that ran off. He looked up at her and froze, apparently he didn't know who's house this was. Hange's dad ran to the door.  
"Oh hey Levi, thanks for coming early her stuff is packed and ready", her dad said giving Levi two duffle bags and a suitcase.   
"Everything she need will be in here I promise".  
Levi nodded his head and started to take the bags to his car.   
"Dad what's going on", Hange said with a worried face.  
"Well remember that business trip I've been talking about", Hange nodded her head.  
"Well it came early, so you're gonna stay with Levi and his sister for a month".  
Hange sighed, "it's fine I just wished you would have told me earlier".  
"I know baby I'm sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can" he said kissing her head and walking to his car. As soon as he drove off Levi came back and told her to c'mon. Neither of them said anything until they got to a stop light.  
"Sorry about me having to take up your space, I really could have stayed home by myself, it's not a big deal I mean I am 17", Hange said.  
"Tch, it's fine he asked me in advance so I had time to get prepared".  
They pulled into Levi's driveway and got out the car, he grabbed the two duffle bags and she grabbed the suitcase. He unlocked his door, lead her upstairs and to the room she would be staying in.  
"I know it's nothing much but hey it's a room", Levi said.  
"Nah it's perfect". It was just a normal room with a mirror a queen sized bed and a half bathroom, no decorations but nice in general.  
**Time skip to Sunday morning*  
When Hange woke up she was being used as a pillow. Apparently Mikasa had fallen asleep while they were talking. Her and Mikasa had really connected, they talked about their parents, their history, and the future.  
"Hey Mikasa", Hange started shaking her. Mikass woke up looking disheveled and what not. She looked around and looked confused.  
"We fell alseep talking". Mikasa's confusion turned into a smile.  
"Sorry it's just since you're here I can talk to you, I can't connect to any other girls in the club like that, they mainly talk ti each ither while I'm with the guys", Mikasa said.  
"It's cool I understand what you mean", Hange said with a smile.  
"Thanks", Mikasa got out of Hange's bed and went to her own room where Eren was sprawled out above her covers.  
Levi walked in the room as soon as Mikasa was out.  
"We she went in here last night and never came out, so I'm guessing you guys had a good time in here", Levi said.  
"Yeah, we really connected, it was great".  
Levi had the tiniest smirk on his face.  
"Well that's good, c'mon we're going to get breakfast". Levi said walking out of the room.   
Hange took the quickest shower and literally threw on some clothes. She brushed her teeth, grabbed her shoes, and ran out the door. Today should be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry:)


	4. Wrong room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof you guys :)

It's been nice spending time with Mikasa, Hange never really had a girl to connect to since her mother died. She's only been at their house for a week and she already feels like part of the family. Levi has only been home once this week, Mikasa said he works 5 to 11 on weekdays so Hange doesn't worry too much. It's Friday night and Levi just got home, good thing it's spring break no work or school all week. Levi walked in the front door to see Mikasa, Eren, and Armin asleep under a huge blanket on the couch. He would get on to them in the morning about the chips and poptarts in between the cushions. For right now he's going upstairs because he's extremely tired right now. As he was walking upstairs the fucking lights went out which was great. He paused to call Erwin who lived a few streets down. His lightswere out too, nice to know they weren't the only ones. After he hung up he tried to turn on his flashlight, but fir some reason it wasn't working.  
"My phone died, fucking great", Levi muttered  
He kept walking up the stairs, he turned and his room was first, second, ah ha third to the left. He walked in pulled, put some pajamas on and laid down. His pillie didn't feel right for some reason, it was real lumpy. He checked in the drawer next to his bed for s flashlight that he kept for important situations but this was important, he wanted to sleep. He pulled up his covers and saw a girl staring right back at him.  
"AHHHHH", Hange screamed.  
Levi fell out of the bed. Hange pulled the cover up to her chest since she was only in a bra and basketball shorts.   
"Uh Levi, w-what are you doing", she said face looking like a tomato.  
"Sorry, I uh, I thought this was my room sorry". Levi was extremely flustered.  
He quickly walked out the room like he did when he first met her, this was a disaster.


	5. Uhh?

Hanging with Mikasa is fun. She's been like the sister she never had. It would have been better if Levi was at home but he worked everyday after school. Hange has been at their house for a week now, it's finally spring break. It's nice that her and her dad moved in their new house right before spring break, so she can go back to the house and unpack and get a sense of things while he's gone.   
**Friday night**  
Levi walked in the front door to Mikasa, Eren, and Armin under a huge blanket on the couch. He'd get onto them in the morning about the chips and poptarts in between the cushions tomorrow. He was way too tired right now.   
As he was walking up the stairs, the fucking lights went out which was great. He called Erwin who lived down the street to see if his were off too. They were, which means it's probably the whole neighborhood. And what made the situation worse is that his phone died when he started walking again, no flashlight. But most importantly, what if their was an emergency, he couldn't call anyone, the police, an ambulance, the fire department. Like he said earlier, he'll have to worry about that in the morning. He turned left after the last step, his room was one, two, and ah ha three down. He walked in pulled off his clothes, put on pajamas and hopped in bed. It felt lumpy, he twisted and turned but he couldn't get comfortable. He tried to fluff it but it didn't feel right. The lights came back on as he was fluffing his pillow. His bedside lamp came back on, he looked down to see his hands squishing Hange's boobs. They made eye contact and he flushed red like a tomato.   
"I uh I-I'm sorry I"  
Hange just laughed, Levi was so surprised. It wasn't a nervous laugh either, it was a legit laugh and it was cute. Woah what no, this can't happen. Levi got off of her and ran into a room, it was his room? His posters, his quotes pinned on the wall, the cleanliness, he walked into the wrong room shit.  
**Time skip**  
Mikasa, Eren, and Armin left this morning to go shopping for snacks to eat this week because they were throwing a pool party and they needed snacks and drinks. Last night was terrible, Levi couldn't sleep after the whole Hange incident. He was drinking some hot chocolate and scrolling through Instagram, he wondered why he did because everyone on there is stupid but he has nothing better to do so. Hange walked downstairs in basketball shorts and a regular white tank top but for some reason she looked attractive.  
"Hey Levi, how was your sleep", she said it totally unaffected like what happened last night didn't happen.  
He kept his composure together and answered.  
"Good" , was all he said. He continued looking at his phone, she walked to the fridge and got some milk. She grabbed a bowl, poured her cereal, then milk and sat downat the table. Levi was watching her the whole time.  
"So what should we do today", Levi looked up.  
"What do you mean"  
"I mean I've been here a week and we haven't connected at all, we should do something".  
Levi just glared at her.  
"Fine I understand, you're tired, nevermind then.  
She finished her cereal and washed her bowl, then she went upstairs. Shortly after Levi heard the shower water running, he sighed. After last night he can't keep himself togethet around her. After about 20 minutes she came downstairs in some black jeans and a grey sweatshirt with grey high tops.   
"Where you going", Levi asked.  
"Hm, oh I'm going to Six Flags with Erwin". With Erwin, when did they start talking. Levi for some reason didn't like the idea of her going somewhere with Erwin by herself. He finished his hot chocolate and washed his cup out. He put his black sweatshirt on and slipped on his shoes.  
"Where you going Levi".   
He looked up from his shoes.  
"I'm going with you guys".  
"But I thought you didn-  
"Do you want me to go or not shitty glasses"  
Her straight face turned into a huge smile.  
"Yay, c'mon then". She pulled him out the door and to his car. He could get used to this.


	6. Sorry about lasy night

**Time skip 3 months**  
Ever since Six Flags, Hange and Levi have been hanging out all the time. If you saw Levi you saw Hange, and if you saw Hange you saw Levi. They became very close in those short 3 months she's been at the school. It's the first day of summer and they had another pool party.  
"Levi you suck you wouldn't even get in the pool".  
"Yeah but I got wet anyway cause you decided to push me in the fucking pool".  
"Well you can't just look at us have fun, you gotta have fun too for once in your life".  
"Yeah whatever shitty glasses".  
"Let's find out if shorty is ticklish".  
"Four-eyes if you touch me I will strangle you".  
Hange's smile got wider so Levi ran upstairs into his room Hange close behind. He got on the bed and Hange got on top of him. She held his arms above his head with one arm and tickled him with the other.  
"Ha- Hange st-stop stop, I'm go-gonna kill you".  
"Okay okay I'll stop sorry, you just never like to have fun".  
She released his hands but continued sitting on him.  
"It's been fun hanging with you Levi"  
"Yeah yeah whatever four-eyes don't get all sappy and shit on me".  
"Ya know Levi, I really like you, you act hard but you're a good person deep deep on the inside".  
He rolled them over so he was on top of her.  
"Shitty glasses, you're a pretty cool person too".  
"Oh Levi showering me with compliments, you called me pretty".  
"Shut up four-eyes".  
He leaned down and kissed her. She froze for a minute, then moved her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him again. It was long and soft. She rolled them over again, she pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands over his chest. He took her shirt off too. This has been the best day of his life, he's definitely not gonna regret this.  
**Time skip**  
Levi woke up first with his whole body aching, his hips, his ass, his back, everything fucking hurt. He couldn't rememeber why though, then he heard the softest snore, oh yeah now he remembered. Hange and him went at it last night. She woke up from the lack of warmth Levi was radiating. She immediately cringed when she moved, she turned around to see Levi looking at her like she was his favorite toy and he broke it.  
"Levi what's wrong", she asked extremely worried.  
He got up from his side of the bed and walked over to her, he immediately touched her back. He made her get up and walk to the mirror on the wall. She had bruises, hickeys, and nail marks all on her back, neck, and hips.  
So did he, his nail marks were worse though, they were everywhere on both of them.  
"Hange I-I'm so sorry I lost control and-  
She cut him off with a kiss  
"Levi that was the best night of my life"  
"And at least we took each other's v-card, so neither of us have an std or something", she continued.  
He flicked her forehead  
"Ouch"  
"Whatever shitty-glasses"  
"Hange that was the best night of my life too, but I can't be okay with what I did to you".  
"Levi, I promise it's okay"  
He sighed, he still feel terrible she walked and half limped to the bathroom. He shouldn't have been going so rough for both of their first times. He's gonna remember this, but for now he just wants to chill with Hange all summer and be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading I'll try to do better next time this is my first one... so please send feedback.


End file.
